The Oprah Winfrey Show
The Oprah Winfrey Show is an American syndicated talk show hosted and produced by its namesake Oprah Winfrey. It ran nationally for 25 seasons beginning in 1986, before concluding in 2011. It is the highest-rated talk show in American television history. The show was highly influential, and many of its topics penetrated into American pop-cultural consciousness. While early episodes of the show followed a Phil Donahue-style exploration of sensationalistic social issues, Oprah eventually transformed her series into a more positive, spiritually uplifting experience by featuring book clubs, celebrity interviews, self-improvement segments, and philanthropic forays into world events. The show gained credibility by not trying to profit off the products it endorsed; it had no licensing agreement with retailers when products were promoted, nor did the show make any money from endorsing books for its book club. As of 2011, it was one of the longest-running daytime television talk shows in the United States and in television history, having run nationally since September 8, 1986 for 25 seasons and 4,561 episodes. The show entered its 25th and final season on September 13, 2010, and its final episode aired on May 25, 2011 January 15, 2010 Lady Gaga's official website released two statements about the episode prior to the televised premiere. THE RUMORS ARE TRUE... LADY GAGA WILL APPEAR ON THE OPRAH WINFREY SHOW THIS FRIDAY, JANUARY 15TH! GO TO OPRAH.COM FOR DETAILS AND LOCAL AIR TIMES! DON'T MISS LADY GAGA THIS FRIDAY, JANUARY 15TH, ON OPRAH! SHE'LL BE PERFORMING A MEDLEY AND TALKING TO ORPAH ABOUT EVERYTHING GAGA! ABC @ 4:00PM (PST). CHECK LOCAL LISTINGS. The backstage footage was recorded on January 10, 2010. Performance Oprah Winfrey opened Lady Gaga's performance with a brief introduction which told of some of what Lady Gaga has accomplished. Lady Gaga came on stage, which was designed to look like a city, while wearing and spinning studded ball and chain that's attached to her microphone. She began performing "Monster" in a choreographed dance sequence with her dancers. The music then cuts to the breakdown of "Bad Romance, and they all begin performing the choreography to the song. Gaga then walks over to the car on the set, which has screens that show people acting normally in a car, and Gaga begins pounding the car with the ball and chain. The music stops, and Gaga walks over to the piano and beings to perform "Speechless" on a piano designed to look like a dumpster. ;Set list # "Monster"/"Bad Romance" # "Speechless" To end the show, Lady Gaga had brought Oprah her very own, brown version of the Hair Bow. The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 001.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 002.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 004.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 005.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 006.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 008.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 009.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 007.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 010.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 011.png Lady Gaga: Outfit by Olima, Leg Piece by Brett Bailey Interview Lady Gaga appeared on the Oprah Winfrey show and was interviewed about fame, her creative process, Haiti, and the message she wants to send out with her music and her work. Lady_Gaga_&_Oprah.jpg The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 001.png The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 002.png The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 003.png The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 004.png The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 005.png Lady Gaga: Outfit by Nicolas Petrou May 5, 2011 Lady Gaga appeared on one of the last episodes of the show, and the last segment of "Harpo Hookup." Gaga introduced her own performance using a prerecorded video of herself. She performed an acoustic intro of "Born This Way" and the album version of "Yoü and I" for the first time on television, on a piano that was constructed to be an enlarged version of a wire high-heel art project that Gaga's sister, Natali, had created. The performance also changed some lyrics in Yoü and I to specifically reference Oprah and the show. After the performance, Oprah briefly interviewed Gaga. OPRAH2011(4).jpg :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Mandy Coon, necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane, hair styling by Frederic Aspiras. ;Set list # "Born This Way" # "Yoü and I" OPRAH2011 (3).jpg OPRAH2011 (2).jpg OPRAH2011 (1).jpg :Lady Gaga: Jacket by Sally LaPointe, catsuit and shoes by MUGLER, hat by Philip Treacy, hair styling by Frederic Aspiras. Category:United States Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 live performances Category:2010 interviews Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2011 interviews